The Highest Form of Flattery
by ArtemisMS
Summary: If Byakuya had known Renji would insist he refer to him as taichou, he probably never would have agreed to do this... Renji x Byakuya... or is that Baykuya x Renji!


"Okay. Tell me whatcha think."

Byakuya turned away from his lover to gaze at his reflection in the mirror, a slight frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. He tilted his head up and to the right, admiring Renji's handwork—black, criss-crossing marks, etched across his forehead, slightly shiny in the soft light of their bedroom, as the paint had yet to fully dry.

Beside him, Renji pulled the tie from his own hair and moved behind his captain, fingers working through the soft black strands.

Byakuya frowned. "Is this necessary?" He focused on the mirror again, tilting his head to the left this time. "You never wear your hair up."

"Sure I do." Renji transferred the band from his mouth to hands, working it into Byakuya's hair, pulling it into a tight, high ponytail. "You just always pull it free. You're kinda pervy like that."

Byakuya ignored that last remark and tilted his head down this time, intrigued by the transformation that was occurring. He reached for a scarf next, but Renji's hand stopped him. "Nah. It'll smear the paint."

That was probably true.

"Okay, so help me get these noodle things in my hair," his lover continued.

Byakuya pursed his lips together. "Renji—"

"Sorry, kenseiken, whatever. Help me put it on."

"I never wear those to bed," he protested mildly, at first simply watching as Renji struggled with the kenseiken, red hair flopping all over the place.

"Well, it's either this or I get to wear your captain's coat." He paused. "Kinda think of it…"

"Here." Byakuya reached up impatiently and took the kenseiken into his own hands, deftly threading Renji's hair through each narrow, hollow bone. The result was rather unsettling. His tall, proud, wild-haired lover wearing the cherished heirloom… his parents were probably rolling over in their graves at this very moment. Then again, they had probably been doing a fair amount of rolling ever since he and his fukutaichou had shared their first kiss…

Renji turned his head a little, checking himself out in the mirror as well for a second. "Cool." Then he grinned at his lover, mischief sparkling in his reddish-brown eyes. "Okay. Ready?"

Byakuya hesitated for a second, reaching up to absently adjust one hollow white cylinder. Then he nodded.

Suddenly, Renji's whole demeanor changed. He sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly, a forlorn expression on his face. "Ahh, Renji…" He looked away, dramatic in his airy depression. "Not tonight, please…

Byakuya stared at him, it taking him a moment to realize his mouth had fallen slightly open. He immediately shut it, teeth clicking together audibly, a faint scowl forming in its place.

"I think I shall go and rest instead," Renji continued breathily. "Alas, the day's work has left me so weary…"

Byakuya ground his teeth together, hands clenching briefly into fists. "I do not talk like that," he hissed.

Renji gave him a sharp look. "What's that, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

Byakuya stared back at him, eyes blazing—then, though it killed him, allowed his gaze to drop respectfully. "Nothing." He paused, grimacing. "Taichou."

Renji gave a little snorting laugh, which he quickly swallowed when Byakuya glanced irritably back up at him. He cleared his throat instead. "As I was saying…" He moved with surprising grace across the room, settling down on the edge of the bed. "I am too weary for your manly shenanigans tonight, Renji. Please, allow me to sleep in peace." He gazed dramatically off into the distance. "I fear your masculine presence would overwhelm me."

Byakuya just gave him a disgusted look.

Renji sighed (forlornly). Slowly, he began to tug at the tie binding his yukata.

Byakuya arched an eyebrow.

He paused, taking a moment to collect himself, stealing another glance at his reflection in the vanity mirror. Then he turned to gaze down at his fukutaichou again. "I acknowledge that you are weary, Taichou. But my needs are more important than yours. Therefore, we shall have sex."

Renji snorted again. "Damn straight your needs are more—oi!" He seemed to fumble as his lover crossed the few feet over to the bed and bent down, claiming his lips in an abrupt kiss which seemed to suck all the air from his lungs. "Mmm…" he moaned, tilting his head back, hands reaching up to seize the front of Byakuya's yukata, pulling him closer.

"I thought you were tired," Byakuya murmured, dryly, against his lips.

"Oh, I'm awake now," Renji quipped, arms sliding possessively around his captain as Byakuya settled down on top of him. Their hands continued to roam as they kissed, tugging none too gently at clothing, Renji's hand snaking down his exposed abdomen even as he bared his fukutaichou's broad shoulders, sliding the yukata off of him.

"Mmm, Renji," Renji moaned, sliding his hands over his captain's back now before gliding over his taut ass, squeezing slightly. "Fuck," he added, speaking against Byakuya's cheek in between kisses. "That sounds weird."

Byakuya turned his chin a little, moving to suck on his lover's neck. "Such vulgar language is unbefitting to your noble Kuchiki tongue, Taichou." He dropped a hand down as well, tugging at Renji's underwear, freeing his arousal, the younger man shuddering beneath him as he did.

"You're way too into this," Renji muttered, then he moaned, arching his head back and thrusting himself into his captain's carefully stroking hand. "Mmm, yeah, Abarai! God, fuck me, _now_! Fill me with your hot, pulsing man-meat!"

Byakuya stopped what he was doing, pausing to give his lover an appalled look.

"What?" Renji grinned, shrugging. "You've said it."

"I have not," he said, indignant.

"Have, too. Okay, okay," Renji continued hastily, seeing the warning look in his lover's eyes. "I made it up. I think it'd be pretty fucking hot if you _did_ say it, though."

"It's revolting," Byakuya intoned, disgusted. "It's destroyed the moment completely."

"Nope," Renji quipped. "Not if you're me. It just totally turned me on. I'm so ready to fuck you, I'm starting to worry I might explode before I'm even in you."

Byakuya paused to wrap his head around that, then finally nodded. Point conceded, he thought, then he bent down to capture his lover's lips again.

At first, he balked, as if not knowing what to do once they were fully naked, both their arousals pulsing against one another, nudging each other as they kissed, their skin flushing and misting lightly with sweat. Eventually, he remembered, and began to fumble around at the bedside table, searching for the little bottle of oil that… then a bigger hand closed around his own, pressing the bottle into his palm, and he smiled against his lover's lips, ever so briefly, unable to help himself.

He ended up handing the bottle back to Renji, after uncapping it, then bracing himself up on his knees and elbows, his eyes closed, sighing with pleasure as his lover slicked his arousal up for him. He moaned, dropping his head again, finding Renji's lips as the younger man lifted his legs and wrapped them around his captain's torso. Byakuya grasped himself, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he positioned his tip before his lover's entrance. Then he began to push in, though at an admittedly tentative pace.

Renji gasped. "Holy FUCK!" he cried. "That fucking hurts!!"

Byakuya paused, gazing down at him with annoyance. "You must relax for this to work."

"Gahhh!" He gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his face. "Don't fucking talk to me about relaxing! I'm the one getting a fucking cock rammed up his ass right now!" He groaned, panting. "Seriously! How do you _do_ this?"

Byakuya rolled his eyes, reaching around at the same time to take hold of his lover's arousal again, stroking it back into life.

"Mmm." Renji grunted, still panting, cheeks starting to flush again. "Okay. Not so bad now… guhh, Taichou, gimme a minute…"

After much patience on his side, and bouts of extreme pain and claims of ass-dismemberment by Renji, he was finally fully sheathed within his lover, Renji's muscles finally relaxed enough to take him in and let him rest there, flush against him.

They stared at one another, panting for breath. Then Byakuya lowered his mouth, pressing it gently to his lover's, encouraging it to open against his own.

Renji's arms folded around him again, the tight heat surrounding Byakuya's need relaxing even more.

Byakuya shifted his hips, experimentally.

A smile quirked at the corners of Renji's mouth, seeing the concern in his captain's eyes. He shifted back, cocky as usual, pressing his hips up.

Byakuya pressed back.

They began to work up a slow rhythm, the occasional moan of pure pleasure tumbling from his lips, hair likewise tumbling over his shoulders as Renji reached up and tugged it free. Eventually, he seemed to finally find that spot within his lover that made him arch beneath him, crying out in shocked ecstasy, the cock rubbing against Byakuya's belly now beginning to weep with his coming orgasm. Harder and harder, he thrust, quicker, more determined… he reached down once again to take hold of Renji's cock, stroking it in time to his rhythmic thrusts, until suddenly the younger man tensed beneath him, seeming to hold his breath before moaning loudly, the groan shuddering through his whole body as his seed emptied out into Byakuya's hand. A moment later, Byakuya came with him, the muscles clenching spasmodically around him driving him utterly over the edge.

He collapsed on top of his lover, both of them panting and gasping for breath. Renji's hair, he noticed, was a tangled mess, the disordered kenseiken promising hours of frustration later as soon as they would attempt to extract it out. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against his lover's chest, waiting until his heart beat slowed down to a more normal rate, his lungs no longer grasping for air with each breath.

"Wow…" He felt Renji shift beneath him, both arms coming up absently to fold around him again. "Feels really weird."

"Mm," Byakuya said, eyes still closed. He felt fingers start to stroke through his slightly damp hair.

"You make a really hot me." The chest beneath him shook slightly, Renji chuckling a little.

He still did not open his eyes, feeling himself beginning to drop off to sleep. "Imitation is the highest form of flattery…" he murmured, knowing he was quoting something but unable to remember from where.

"Likewise," he heard Renji say. Or maybe he only dreamed it… the next second, he was fast asleep, breathing evenly now, a dead weight against the younger man's chest.

Renji only chuckled again and shifted (grimacing a little, his ass seeming to smart) so that they were lying side-by-side, his captain still cuddled with in his arms. He placed a kiss on the older man's brow and closed his own eyes, absently snuggling the slighter body against his own a bit more.

_I wonder if I complain enough tomorrow if he'll let me have the day off…_ The thought toyed temptingly with his brain until he, too, was fast asleep.

finis


End file.
